To Eons and Beyond
by Tiny007
Summary: This title isnt for sure yet but it sounds good.  When Coda's Grandfather died she was given a great privilege to care for his great Eevee evolutions and his farm. now Training and Caring for the group she finds that pokemon battling is a great joy.


I watched over my grandfathers Pokémon jumping and playing by the lake, Shadow and Echo ran up and down the lake with each up and Vapour splashed in the water. Beside me was Eva and Neon staring up at me waiting for their favourite treats. My grandfather's team of eons, handed down for me to care for where all looking as playful as they had with grandpa but now they were mine.

I shook my head and my golden brown hair flicked into my face before the small brown Eevee beside me Spoke, "Eev...eevee!"

"Hush, Eva." I spoke back, grabbing a piece of Pokémon food in my hand and giving it to her when Neon looked at me with his yellow fur spiked in jealously. I grabbed another bit and handing it to him, "There you go, Neon."

I heard a tree break behind me and I jumped causing Eva to run behind me and Neon in front. "Flare... flare...Flareon."

I shook my head and sat back down on the chair and grabbed another piece for blaze and he munched it quickly and I laughed at him before looking at the others. Shadow was bounding my way and Echo watched Her from a distance and Vapour gave me a death stare before quickly changing to a feed me Look which made me laugh harder making Eva jump and look at me with her deep eyes, "Come on, guys. There is enough for everyone."

Neon gave a weird noise in disapproval and looked back at the Dark Pokémon running toward us and the Psychic Pokémon slowly padding back. I laughed at Neon as he made the noise again and I watched him closely as he looked at me with his soft black eyes.

With the noise we were making I was waiting for Grandpa to come out to see what was so funny, but I knew he wasn't coming out to see and i knew a tear had rolled down my cheek when I heard it's soft splash as it hit the dusty ground and Eva's soft cry as she watched me. Eva was mine to begin with but the others came from my grandpa. Crystal was still at the house when we left, Glaceon hated to leave the house when it wasn't absolutely needed. I looked at the gray sky as the clouds formed over my head and they looked heavy, "Come on, guys. We better head back before it starts raining."

Blaze took off for the house followed by Shadow and closely behind her was Echo. Neon stood next to me and Eva sat on the chair looking at me to pick her up. I wrapped my arms around the soft brown bundle and looked toward the lake where Vapour still swam, "Vapour. Come on."

He looked at me and dived under and up again before climbing out and quickly running in front of me and toward the others as they waited at the gate to the Farm. I walked with Neon next to me and Eva in my arms with her eyes closed tightly and her breathing easy and calm.

I got to the gate and unlocked it for them and they took advantage and ran straight into the open house door. I yelled once then sighed with frustration and walked into the house to find it looking like a bomb had hit, "Crystal." i sighed and looked around for the small ice blue Pokémon and she sat on the lounge. "You guys are more like pets then Pokémon."

Neon huffed and left my side and I watched him slide through a door that leads to their area and I smile, "Good boy, Neon." His head poked out and he huffed again. Cranky Pokémon, I laughed in my head, but I still love em.

Shadow and Echo walked past me and into the door before all the others followed except for Eva who was curled more deeply into my arms with her eyes closed and asleep. I laughed and carried her into a small room with lightly blue painted walls and placed her on the bed before turning and walking to shut the main door and the door from their pen to the main house. I got the house as well as the Pokémon and was happy to get the farm I had grown up on.

I grabbed the dust pan and broom and began sweeping up the shattered glass and broken plastic, putting it all it the kitchen bin before slowly putting away all the Pokémon food left from the lake.

I turned the lights off before walking into my lightly lit room and flipped on the bedside lamp and turned off the over head light before climbing into bed and laying next to Eva, stroking her head, "You're a good girl, Eva."

I closed my eyes and listened to the rain falling on the roof and the last thing I heard was a clap of thunder.

By morning the storm had clear up to some point and the clouds were now fluffy white as they hovered over the farm. I sat on my window watching them float by and looking over the group before my eyes hit Buff coming toward them. I laughed as I watch the young Poochyena barked and bounce at my group. Above was Val and Vin swooping and annoying them as Neon jumps back at me. The Swellow and the Pidgeotto kept swooping and cawing at them. I got of my window sill, grabbing Eva in my arms and heading down to the yard. I opened the main door the find Cole staring at me. His deep blue eyes were always sparkling and his deeply tanned skin made his bold.

"Would you stop your Pokémon?" I growled softly at him and pushed past him and looked up at the Pokémon flying above."Shoo," I called.

"It's Wednesday, Coda. We got training and you defiantly need to learn some skills with your grandfathers Eons," Nicholas liked to called my grandfathers team, Eons and I had no problem with him doing it.

"Sure, Cole." I said as I watched his Pokémon dive at Neon and his body shake. "You better call em off. Neon is getting annoyed with the swooping."

"Sure. Val, Vin, Buff. Here now," He whistled and they ran to join him.

Val was a darling bird with his big blue wings but Vin had the style with the way she flew and landed softly of the floor with her beady eyes looking at him. Buff kept bouncing even after he reached Cole's side, just up and down as Cole and I both laughed at Buff. Cole coughed once and looked at me, "We better get started. What first?"

"Little battle? 3 on 3?" I asked him and he just nodded. "Be back in a minute." I turned swiftly and walked inside before sliding through the door to the groups pen. "Hey, Guys. How did you mind the stor,?" Blaze huffed together with Neon and I laughed. "Who is in for a battle?"

Neon began jumping up and down, looking at me with pleading eyes and whining softly, "Jolt! JOLTEON!"

I laughed, "So I guess Neon's in. Blaze, you in too?" He huffed again and turned away. "Fine. Shadow, Echo you two in?" Both Pokémon gave a smile looking face. "Take that as a yes. Let's go."

Walking out with Shadow, Neon and Echo behind me and Eva now at my feet I walked through the door and looked at Cole, "I'm ready when you are, Nicolas."

He frowned and watched the 3 Pokémon next to him, "I'm ready, Dakota. Let's go." Our laughs echoed as we walked to the forest toward the Training field.


End file.
